deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Batman vs Ezio auditore da firenze
Last round Rambo sniped the sniper Batman(batman franchise) Vs Ezio auditore da firenze (Assassins creed 2) Who is deadliest Edges Hidden blade vs Gauntlets: The hidden blades can be hidden so batman won't see them till it is to late. Edge Hidden blade Baterang vs Throwing knives: The baterang is more versatile and the throwing knives are very inaccurate. Edge Baterang Hidden gun vs Grapple gun: The hidden gun is more of a weapon than the grapple gun as the grapple gun is more of a diarming weapon. Edge Hidden gun Mace of the bull vs Explosive Gel: While they mace of the bull is powerful the explosive gel has a bigger punch to it. Edge Explosive gel Who. Is. Deadliest? Batman Ezio Auditore da Firenze Batman is standing patrol on top of Gotham city’s tallest building when he hears a cry for help. He immediately glides down to the commotion. Meanwhile Ezio Auditore da Firenze having just killed his target is about to leave when batman flies down and sends him flying with kick to the face. “Well, well, well” say batman “so you are the guy who has been killing innocent people”. Ezio answers by throwing several throwing knifes at him. Batman dodges them with ease. “So that’s the way you want it” says batman. He then charges at ezio but is met with a throwing knife just missing his head followed by two more thrown in quick succession scraping his shoulder. Batman getting annoyed now pulls out a baterang and throws it at ezio. It misses him initially but gets him on the rebound. Dazed ezio pulls out the mace of the bull and swings it at batman just missing his head. He then swings it again catching batman off guard and knocking him away. He heads towards him but batman pulls out his grapple gun and takes the mace away from ezio. “Not so tough now are you” says batman pulling out his baterang and throwing it at ezio again. Ezio answers by slicing it in half with is hidden blade. “Try me” he says smiling. Batman gets out his gauntlets and they begin to duel. After several long minutes of duelling batman starts to get the upper hand. He kicks ezio down and steps on his blade snapping it. Batman stands over him and says in a mighty voice “you were good but not that good”. “Oh” says ezio “it’s not over yet” and fires his hidden gun at batman. It hits him square in the shoulder. The shock sends him stumbling back in pain. Ezio reveals two more hidden blades and charges again at batman. Batman tries to stab ezio with his uninjured arm but ezio easily dodges it. He then gose into a fury slashing at batman with all his speed and strength. Batman dodges most of the slashes but some manage to hit him leaving behind several gashes in his chest. “What do you have to say now you flying rat” say ezio still furiously slashing at batman. “This” say batman and pushes ezio back and runs off into the night. “Well i guess i win” says ezio. He turns around when suddenly he notices the sticky gel attaches to his chest. “Aw crap” he says as he is blown to smithereens. Batman flies back down after a couple of hours and picks up the remains of ezio’s corpse. He then takes it away and chucks it in the dump. “As i said before you ain’t that good” whispers batman as he glides off into the distance. Winner Batman Experts opinion While ezio brought some good weapons to the fight it was batmans experiance against tougher enemies that won him the battle. Next round is Solid snake (metal gears solid) vs Jack Ryan(bioshock) Category:Blog posts